Sentry
Sentry, real name Robert "Bob" Reynolds, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He can be seen as a Marvel equivalent to Superman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Sentry vs. Doomsday * Goku vs Sentry * Sentry vs. Hyperion * Sentry vs. Icon * Sentry vs Jiren * The Sentry vs Reinhard Heydrich * Sephiroth vs. The Sentry * Sentry vs Superman (Completed by Pistashio) * Pegasus Seiya vs Sentry Battles Royale * Superman Copycat Battle Royale (Completed) As Marvel Zombies Sentry *Nekron vs Sentry (Marvel Zombies) (RoadRollerDio) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Broly (Dragon Ball) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Doctor Fate (DC Comics) * Goku Black (Dragon Ball) * Superboy-Prime (DC Comics) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Hancock Death Battle Info Powers and abilities * Super strength * Super-speed * Invulnerability * Flight * Energy Manipulation ** Can project energy fields. ** Can control light. ** Has the ability to produce hard-lights construct similar to those of Dazzler's. *Matter manipulation * Has vast psychic and mental forces mainly used for holding his physical powers together (the only psychic abilities he hasn't displayed so far is implanting his memories Paul Jenkins' mind and calming the fury of the Hulk. * He can uses his phychic and mental forces the way the Professor X and other psychics use theirs. * His powers are limitless and may even rival with the Silver Surfer's and Phoenix's. Feats * Considered as Earth's most powerful superhero. * As the Void, he was able to break all of the Hulk’s bones with his tendrils. * Has killed Carnage/Cletus Kasady by tearing him up in half on Earth's Orbit. * Completely restored by Molecule Man two times. * Broke the axe of Terrax and also breaking his hand. * Has resisted multiple punches from World War Hulk. * Was able to temporarily hold off Exitar, who was much larger than Earth. * Lifted the Exitar's dead body on his own. * Killed Ares and Loki during the Siege. * In a universe, killer to all the heroes, villains, anti-heroes, destroyed the Earth and possibly killer to all be alive in that universehttp://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_200. * Was the responsible of the infection of the hunger virus in the Earth 2149 (Marvel Zombies). * His matter manipulation was so powerful that he was able to overpower and kill molecule man with it. Faults * It can be very easily manipulated (ask Tony Stark or Norman Osborn). * It may be dominated by his dark side, the Void. Trivia Gallery Capture d’écran 2016-07-07 à 18.03.48.png|Sentry ripping Carnage/Cletus Kasady in half. EO9EHIa.jpg|sentry ripping ares in half 3664617-3606546-7031146265-342729.jpeg|Breaking Terrax's cosmic axe .. 3964576-3648258-hulkvssentry11.jpg|his fight against the Hulk in World War Hulk Void.gif|Void 2d0c6a9527b28685c3fc64a4c078e0ab.jpg Marvel_Zombies_Vs_Army_of_Darkness_Vol_1_1_page_17_Robert_Reynolds_(Zombie).jpg|Zombie-Sentry And then the Sentry arrives - Marvel TLDR.gif|TLDR Sentry Marvel Contest of Champions - Sentry.gif|Marvel Contest of Champions Sentry Marvel Contest of Champions - Void.gif|Marvel Contest of Champions Void Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Human Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Psychic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superheroes Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:US Combatants Category:Void Users Category:Weather Manipulators